


Live Through This

by genovianprince



Series: The World Was Screaming In Color [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Hunk and Lotor kick off their vacation as Defenders of the Universe with sex.





	Live Through This

**Author's Note:**

> This kicks off where _The War Was In Color_ left off. Enjoy!  <3

Lotor sighed wearily as he made his way to Hunk’s room, knowing the Paladin was likely to be tinkering with one of his smaller projects in there. He needed to speak with his lover, to reassure Hunk that he was  _ okay _ .  But he was anything  _ but _ okay.   
  
Knocking the door, he only had to wait a few moments (stifling a chuckle as he heard something clatter to the floor and some muffled cursing) before Hunk opened the door, eyes going wide at the sight of Lotor.   
  
“Hello - urk!” Hunk crushed Lotor in a hug before he could say anything more, burying his face in Lotor’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Hunk whispered, tightening his grip on Lotor’s clothes.   
  
Lotor sighed softly, hugging Hunk back and hiding his face in Hunk’s hair. “I’m glad you’re okay too.”   
  
“Yeah, okay, but I wasn’t the one who got  _ stabbed _ by my father and then  _ cut his head off _ !”   
  
Lotor swallowed heavily and exhaled shakily as he tried to think of what he could say to that. “I’ll be fine,” he whispered.   
  
Hunk snorted, clearly not believing Lotor’s bullshit for a second. “Get in here,” he mumbled, letting go slightly to pull Lotor into his room and sat on the bed. He patted the space next to him and Lotor sat with a sigh.   
  
“You’re clearly not fine, Lotor,” Hunk said gently, “Now, look. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay. We can just… snuggle, or something, you know? But I’m here for you. I promise I’m not gonna run away, okay? I mean, come on. That’d be super shitty.”   
  
Lotor inhaled slowly and flopped backwards so he lay back on the bed, head pillowed by, well, Hunk’s pillows.   
  
“I don’t…” Lotor made a frustrated noise. He hated when he couldn’t be good with words. It was rare, yes, but he still loathed it. Somehow Hunk made it worse. He had a hard time thinking straight around his love. But he knew he had to talk about it. Yes, Hunk had said he didn’t need to talk about it, but… He knew he  _ should _ , somehow.   
  
“He never was a father to me, you know,” he sighed.   
  
Hunk took that as his cue to lay down beside Lotor, holding his hand. A steady presence.   
  
“I grew up with tutors and nannies, some people who I now realize must have founded the Blades of Marmora. They helped to shape my thoughts and ideas about the universe. I never wanted to be like Zarkon. Cruel. Unyielding.  _ Ugly _ ,” he added with a snort, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. “I wanted to help. Foster life, love. Freedom. Zarkon… Didn’t approve, obviously. He started getting more involved with me as I grew older, trying to force me into things I didn’t want to do. Make me like him.”   
  
Lotor paused, taking a few slow and deep breaths. “Once, I was given a planet to govern. For a year. I harvested the quintessence at a replenishing rate, learned the language and the culture of the people. I made friends. I was happy. Things were going well. When... my father learned I was happy, well.” His mouth twisted sourly. “He obliterated the planet as punishment.”   
  
Hunk gasped softly.   
  
“Yes. It was… Devastating,” Lotor admitted, placing his free hand over his eyes and ignoring the few tears that slipped out. “After that, he stuck me in a cryo pod for a century or two in exile before he let me go run around the universe, still in exile, but at least I wasn’t frozen anymore. I think my presence disgusted him.”   
  
He shifted closer to Hunk, deriving comfort from his body warmth. Hunk moved and threw an arm over Lotor’s torso, holding him close and patiently waiting for Lotor to finish.   
  
“I’ve been trying desperately to restore balance to the universe for so long. When Voltron awoke, I was so… excited. Granted, we didn’t get off to a very good start, but I had laid plans you were interfering with,” he said, a light teasing tone to his voice, “But… we wound up okay. More than okay, even.”   
  
He squeezed Hunk’s hand and smiled softly at him. “I had no love for the creature that sired me, nor the creature that bore me. Once upon a time, I might have. When they were lovely before. I had a few precious years of youth before they… Were poisoned and blinded by their pursuits. But after ten thousand years, you know such people can never show remorse or change. Zarkon was no longer my father, but a mad dog to be put down. Just like Haggar.”   
  
Hunk swallowed. “Yeah, I… I’m sorry I had to kill her, anyway. Me and Lance, I mean. I know… she was still your mom.”   
  
Lotor shook his head. “No, Hunk. We all did what we had to do to save the universe. I loved them once, and I will miss those versions of themselves, but they were long dead before we ever put their heartbeats to an end. Do not be sorry for putting a stop the destruction of the universe. The trillions of lives there are far more important than the feelings I might have had about them being my parents. They never were parents.”   
  
Hunk released Lotor’s hand to cup his face instead, eyes looking deep into Lotor’s as if he was searching for tiny chunks of gold in a sea of sand. Apparently finding what he’d been looking for, he nodded and kissed Lotor softly.   
  
Lotor groaned into the kiss, holding Hunk closer and deepening the kiss, parting his lips just slightly in invitation.   
  
Hunk took it, swiping his tongue into Lotor’s mouth eagerly. Lotor was far from Hunk’s first, but he  _ was _ the first Hunk found himself truly in love with. And now that they had ample time… Hunk was more than willing to take this somewhere further than kissing.   
  
But, wait, damn. Lotor had just been stabbed not too long ago, and healing pod or not, he sure as hell wasn’t going to top. Nope.   
  
He pulled away with a soft gasp, sitting up and taking his shirt off. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he said, leaving no room for argument.   
  
Lotor decided he didn’t want to argue. Hunk was so… fucking  _ sexy _ . Taking charge like that. Lotor found himself growing hard, fast.    
  
“I have no objections,” he tried to say smoothly, a quiver in his voice from anticipation slipping out. He sat up and removed his shirt as well — he hadn’t bothered to change from his pod clothing, instead placing the armor over it earlier for the meetings and removing it as soon as he was freed. It certainly made this far easier to undress for, he mused as he lay back again to wiggle out of his pants and underwear.   
  
Hunk grinned at him as he stood to shimmy out of his bottoms as well, eyeing Lotor’s cock. It looked pretty simple, compared to some of the drawn alien cocks that Lance had shown him back on Earth, when aliens were only dreams Humans had. Three ridges, one after the head, one in the center, one close to the base. At a later date, Hunk would  _ definitely _ like to feel how that was in him.   
  
Getting back on the bed, he straddled Lotor and ground their hips together, slowly getting hard himself. It usually took physical contact for him. “You look so gorgeous like this,” he whispered, “Splayed out under me, waiting for me…”   
  
“Waiting quite impatiently, I assure you,” Lotor said with a quirk of his lips, “You look far too amazing for your own good.”   
  
Hunk blushed, bending down to kiss Lotor gently. “You’re too sweet. But I did see you get hard just from  _ looking _ at me,” he teased, “I hope you don’t come too early… That would be a pity.”   
  
Lotor swallowed. “ _ Ancients _ , Hawea… I promise not to disappoint you,” he said with a soft chuckle, “I know how to hold back. But it might be tough, with a lovely man such as yourself taking me and making me see stars. Especially a man I love.”   
  
Hunk blushed even harder and nipped at Lotor’s lip. “I love you too. So let’s make some love, huh?” he said, feeling stupidly cheesy, but it made Lotor beam like Hunk was the sun, so it was okay.   
  
“By the way, I’m… I’m self-lubricating,” Lotor murmured, “You don’t need any extra. But you  _ do _ need to stretch me out.”   
  
Hunk nodded slightly and decided to let the conversation stop there as he started licking, kissing, and biting his way down Lotor’s body, leaving marks everywhere he wanted. Lotor gasped and twitched underneath him, and Hunk smirked into his skin every time he felt the muscle jump under his lips. He liked having this kind of effect on Lotor, that he was so easily taken in by Hunk. It made Hunk feel damned good about himself. Like he wasn’t just some kind of fetish prop a few of the people he’d slept with had treated him as.    
  
Lotor buried his hands in Hunk’s hair as Hunk gently sucked on the tip of Lotor’s cock.   
  
“Sensitive,” he whined, gasping again as suddenly a finger was circling his hole, dripping wet with slick. “Hunk,  _ please _ .”   
  
Hunk chuckled slightly, the vibrations pulling another soft moan from Lotor’s lips as they stimulated his cock enticingly. Hunk continued his gentle sucking and licking as he slipped a finger inside Lotor, wiggling it gently to help Lotor get used to him. Not long after, he inserted the second finger, and then a third,and eventually a fourth, pumping them in and out and scissoring to ensure Lotor was spread wide enough for Hunk’s, well,  _ wide _ cock. He pulled off Lotor’s cock and crawled back up his body to kiss him gently as he coated his cock in excess slick to ensure that he didn’t hurt his lover one bit when he tried to go in.   
  
“Let me know if you need me to stop,” Hunk whispered against Lotor’s lips.   
  
Lotor nodded, nuzzling Hunk briefly. “I promise, Hawea. I want this to go well for  _ both of us!” _ he wound up squeaking as suddenly Hunk’s cock was at his entrance and pressing in. “Oh ancients, Hunk, you’re huge.”   
  
Hunk gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Yeah, I’ve heard. But all the more to fill you up with, right?” he joked, licking the shell of Lotor’s ear.   
  
Lotor shivered, clamping his legs around Hunk’s waist and slipping a hand between them to pinch at Hunk’s nipples. He refused to just lay back and take it without dishing some out, too. He delighted in Hunk’s surprised gasp and did it again, listening to the moans and gasps like it was the most beautiful music he’d ever heard.   
  
He focused so much on teasing Hunk that he hardly noticed that Hunk had continued moving in until he bottomed out with a full body shudder.   
  
“Holy hell,” Hunk whispered, gazing into Lotor’s eyes with a soft grin, “You feel  _ so good _ . So wet and tight and hot, hnng, fuck. Let me know when I can move, okay babe?”   
  
“Of course. Move,” Lotor said smugly a second later, biting at Hunk’s lips. “I’m not as delicate as your previous partners, you know.”   
  
Hunk laughed breathlessly and started thrusting, slow and deep. He loved the way Lotor attacked his lips with kisses and bites, moaning into his mouth like it was his lifeline.   
  
“Faster,” Lotor begged. “Hawea, I need you, I need—” He cut himself off with another moan, this one almost a scream as Hunk bumped into his prostate.   
  
“There?” Hunk asked with a grin, knowing he was right. He obeyed, thrusting faster  _ and _ harder, done with the teasing. All he wanted now was for them to climax together and so he drove them towards their respective edges, the slapping sounds of flesh against flesh and moans and scents of sex filling the room.   
  
Lotor whimpered, clinging hard to Hunk as he got closer to orgasm, scratching his nails down Hunk’s back. Hunk threw his head back and gasped at the sensation, much closer than he was a moment ago to coming.   
  
“I’m gonna come,” Lotor whispered, moans still spilling from his lips and making the words almost incomprehensible. “Please, Hunk, make me come!”   
  
Hunk panted softly, smiling softly at Lotor as he forced his pace to increase, drawing Lotor to edge and then pushing him over. “Do it for me,” he crooned.   
  
The words were what Lotor needed to fall over the edge, entire body tensing. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as his orgasm rushed over him, come spurting from his cock and covering both Hunk and him in it.   
  
The sudden tightness of Lotor’s ass had Hunk coming seconds later, filling Lotor with his own come as he buried his face in Lotor’s neck and practically screamed his release, reaction vastly different from Lotor’s.   
  
They lay together for a long moment, catching their breaths, before Hunk pulled out with a groan and collapsed next to his lover, tired beyond reason.   
  
“That was awesome,” he admitted, a light blush on his cheeks.   
  
Lotor smiled softly, adoringly at him. “Indeed. I loved it,” he whispered, resting a hand on Hunk’s cheek. “You were very sweet.”   
  
Hunk smiled, leaning into the touch. “Yeah? I’m glad you thought so. Tired, though.” He yawned and ave another sheepish grin. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Hawea,” Lotor murmured, giving Hunk a soft kiss. “Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day.”   
  
Hunk let his eyes slide shut, asleep in seconds, and Lotor soon followed, cuddling up to his larger lover cozily. Yes, today had been a good day.   



End file.
